This disclosure relates to a repair process and, more particularly, to a method for removing a metallic coating from a nickel substrate in a repair process.
Airfoils and other articles typically operate in relatively harsh environments. For instance, an airfoil may operate under high temperatures, corrosive conditions, and a variety of different stress states. Typically the article is designed with an alloy material to withstand the harsh environment. However, the article may also include a coating for additional protection. For example, the coating may be a diffused aluminide or ceramic coating. After a period of use, the article may be repaired or restored before another cycle of use.